An oscillating tool is a common hand-held oscillation power tool in this field. Its working principle is that the output shaft oscillates around its own axis. Therefore, many different operation functions such as sawing, cutting, grinding and scraping can be realized to meet different demands by installing different heads on the free end of the output shaft such as the straight saw blade, circular saw blade, triangular frosting pan and shovel-shaped scraper.
Chinese patent CN100574993C discloses an oscillating power tool with a quick clamping mechanism. The oscillating power tool comprises a working mandrel and a moving device capable of driving a fastening component to slide between the releasing position and the locking position. The tool can be fastened between a fastening component and a holding portion on the tool end of the working mandrel.
At the releasing position, the working mandrel can be dismantled from the fastening component; at the locking position, the fastening component clamps the holding portion through a spring. Wherein, the fastening component comprises a clamping shaft. The clamping shaft can be inserted into the working mandrel, maintained at the locking position through the locking mechanism in the working mandrel, and when located at the releasing position, can be removed. The locking mechanism has a clamping member capable of moving radially.
The locking mechanism comprises a collar. The clamping member can radially move to press against the collar. The clamping member is maintained in the recess of the collar. The clamping member has an inclined surface on one side facing the tool. The inclined surface is mated with the inclined surface on the collar such that the collar is pressed against the inclined surface of the clamping member, thus driving the clamping member to move to clamp the clamping shaft of the fastening component, and quickly clamping or releasing the fastening component.
However, in the above oscillating power tool, the movable assembly can rotatably operate the lever around an axis vertical to the output shaft. When the lever is operated to rotate to the open position, the cam surface on the lever extrudes the pushing member such that the locking mechanism overcomes the spring force of the spring and then axially moves downward, thus releasing the fastening component. To clamp the fastening component, the lever is required to be rotated from the open position back to the closed position, and then the locking mechanism axially moves upward by the effect of the spring force of the spring and quickly clamps the fastening component. The axial pressing force is supplied through the spring force of the spring. When there is a relatively large load, the axially downward outer force exceeds the axially upward pressing force provided by the spring, and then the fastening component and the locking mechanism together presses the spring and then axially moves downward by a certain distance, causing spacing between the fastening component and the tool. Then, the tool gets loose and slips, affecting the working efficiency. In addition, the quick clamping mechanism of the power tool needs a relatively large lever, and the lever is required to be rotated when the fastening is released or clamped. The operation is complicated.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved power tool to solve the above problems.